


Guiding Thread

by Anaquilibria



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Kingsman 2 Speculations, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: A short story about Harry's medal.





	Guiding Thread

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of my ficlet ["Путеводная нить"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10324826/chapters/24622752). Unbetaed. Sorry for any mistakes — English is not my first language; feel free to correct.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©
> 
> Translation into Chinese by Natsu is available [here](http://harumidori.lofter.com/post/3b4c29_113a2ab3).

There's nobody to take Harry's medal.

Merlin keeps it.

It has usual six digits on the back, date and phone number at the same time. The number, however, leads nowhere: it's pointless to call yourself for help.

He carries the medal in the pocket of his coat until he hangs it on a strong piece of string. The metal is light and cold.

Later he wears it over the sweater. It feels strange, almost uncomfortable: neither Merlin nor Harry were inclined to demonstrate their relationship — mostly because of Chester's silent disapproval; but now Chester is gone.

So is Harry.

It seems to Merlin that the medal is screaming from his chest. It's better than the dead silence that fell on Harry's line when his glasses broke.

Other agents don't react at all. It's unlikely they haven't guessed earlier — after all, hiding something in the middle of secret service is really hard.

"Harry?" Eggsy asks simply, seeing the medal for the first time.

Merlin nods, and a friendly calmness settles between them; he knows Eggsy still wears his father's medal under shirt.

***

Sometimes Merlin dreams of Harry — shortly, but vividly, almost as if Harry's alive. He smiles, leaning in the dark over Merlin, familiarly, unbearably.

"It's all right," Harry says and pulls slightly at the medal. "Come to me."

Their lips touch. Harry doesn't release the string and Merlin leans towards him.

For a couple of seconds after awakening, he allows himself to think that the medal is warmed with the heat of not his body, but Harry's fingers.

***

Now the small metal "K" in the ring seems to be all Merlin has.

Not taking it off, he presses it to the keyhole of the safe — whatever is hidden there.

"Is that all?" Eggsy asks, looking in surprise at the bottle amidst empty niche.

At least the whiskey is strong.

Heavy mind-numbing heat is spreading inside, and, when already aboard their only intact plane, they stumble, simultaneously holding on to each other.

"Go to sleep," Merlin says with some difficulty while programming the autopilot. "We'll be in Kentucky in eight hours."

Eggsy mutters something indistinctly grateful and rustles, settling. The plane easily takes off the ground where there's no more "Kingsman".

After rummaging in the first-aid kit and resting back in the armchair — he mustn't fall asleep despite the autopilot — Merlin looks at the white cabin ceiling and almost dozes off with eyes open.

Harry squeezes his medal in palm and says, "Come to me."


End file.
